Music Mania
by Queen'sJester
Summary: 10 Drarry Drabbles, rated M for safety and inspired by 10 shuffled iPod songs.  Yes, another one of THOSE.  No, wait!  Don't run away!  Give it a chance.  Feel free to tell me if I did it wrong, too...  Rated M, HPDM
1. Chapter 1

So… I've kinda hit a block in my Drarry _Just Relax_, but I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY close to finishing it, so I'm just gonna sit down and write the damn thing. But first I needed to get in the mood, so I thought I would try the Ten Song Shuffle Challenge-thing to try to get into the mood. And to make me get used to typing faster… XD Hope you enjoy!

P.S.: Tragedy and The Harold Song can go together. I hadn't really intended for them to, but that's just how it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh Ooh, Baby- Britney Spears<strong>

Harry watched Draco from across the Great Hall. It was hard not to- the other boy was just so… Irresistable. His motions were smooth, calculated, but still sexy. Everything his did was sexy.

It had first become a problem when Draco had bumped into Draco in the potions cubboard, and realized how much taller the other boy was. Not to mention the glimpses that he got in the Quiddich locker rooms…

Harry shivered, trying to divert his eyes and thoughts elsewhere. But he wanted to be on his hands and knees, letting Draco use him thoroughly, with dripping sweat and waves of pleasure…

**Tragedy- Christina Perri**

Harry sat on his bed, his face in his hands. He had tried. He had really tried. He had coached Draco on what to sat when they announced their relationship, how to act, how to bite his bloody tongue- but the bloody impossible man had ignored every word. Ron and Hermione had known, of course, and had been against it since the beginning.

An arrogant monster, Ron had said.

A foolhardy Deatheater, Hermione had insisted.

And Harry had defended him, encouraged him, _loved _him-

And Draco had proved them all right. Harry was done fighting- done trying to protect him from his friends' harsh words. Their relationship was never going to work, and this just proved it. That one word,_Mudblood_, had ruined everything so many times…

"Harry?" Draco's face was slightly hopeful. But Harry just turned away, and eventually, the footsteps retreated.

**C U Next Tuesday- Ke$ha**

Draco pulled on his robes slowly, trying to be quiet as much as he tried to prolong his stay. His entire body ached in that stretched, satisfied way that lingered after good sex. _Amazing _sex. Which was always the case when Harry was his partner.

But it never seemed to work- He would pass Harry at work, and the Brunette would ignore him. Always ignore him unless it was Tuesday. Tuesday- the day that Ginny had her doctor's appointments, and then spent the night at the Burrow to avoid too much apparition. Tuesdays, when he and Harry went to bed together and pretended that Harry was single.

He pretended that Harry was his.

Draco pulled on his other shoe and stood at the foot of the bed for a moment longer, watching Harry sleep. He always left before Harry woke up. After all, it was the sex the other man wanted, not the conversation.

He didn't want Draco.

**Brown Eyes- Lady Gaga**

Harry had fallen hard this time. His chest felt shrunken, like it had caved in after Ginny had stolen his heart.

It had been the perfect match. (So much better than that dreadful Draco had been.) His best friend's sister, a brilliant Quiddich player, a fellow war hero.

But that was just the thing- the war. He loved her more than anything, and was capable of taking care of her. Holding her close after her nightmares, whispering to her, stroking her hair while she cried. It was a side of her only he saw. The rest of them saw a partier. An addict. A girl who fell apart.

She used any drugs she could find to escape the hell inside her mind. To escape the pain. And when the drugs weren't enough, she turned to sex. Sex with anyone- which Harry learned the hard way.

So now, she was off with one of the dealers. Gone for good.

He wasn't sure when Draco arrived at his apartment. Only that there were strong arms holding him, a gentle voice whispering to him, and soft hands stroking his hair.

Harry choked on his sobs, and prayed to never become like _her_.

**I Swear This Time I Mean It- Mayday Parade**

Draco's head was in Harry's lap, the blonde fast asleep. The two of them were curled up in front of the fire, two of a very few who lingered during the holiday break.

Morning seemed so distant as Harry watched his lover sleep. When he was awake, Draco was always so politely abraisive, so adorably snobby. But in times like these, when he didn't have to defend himself against anyone who despised him, he was gentle. Quiet. Sweet, even.

But those times were rare.

Harry stroked the silky blonde strands, pushing them out of Draco's eyes. Amazing, how his view of one person could switch directions so fast. One minute he hated Draco's guts and then…. Well, this happened.

Harry smiled to himself. He wouldn't trade for the world.

**The Harold Song- Ke$ha**

Draco curled in on himself, tears rolling down his face.

The crowds were gone. The night had fallen. No one was left to judge him, so Draco felt he had every bloody right to cry. His fault, all his fault, always his fault. This time he might've driven Harry away for good.

It wasn't like he meant to. It was just the hate. Gleaming in the eyes of Harry's friends, of the people on the street, of Harry's almost-family, the Weasleys. His walls went up whenever he saw that sharp glimmer of it, that insatiable hate.

Now Harry hated him, too.

He would give anything to not be alone.

Outside, the streetlamp flickered and went dark. And Draco broke down again in fresh sobs.

**Carol of the Bells- August Burns Red**

Church bells tolled, and Harry ran faster. His cloak unfurled behind him as the Christmas wind took it prisoner, and Harry ran on, listening to the pursuers behind him gain ground.

He was starving, thin, freezing. But he ran further still, racing death in an inevitable dance once more.

Then white hands reached out of an alley and dragged him in, slapping over his mouth.

Harry was frozen as his followers thundered past. His eyes met Draco's.

"For the sake of what we had," the blonde whispered harshly.

Then he was gone.

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

Draco watched Harry from across the classroom, a small smile on his lips. From this angle, you could see a hickey on Harry's neck, one Draco himself had put there. But no one could know. That little love-bite had been the cause of quite a hissy-fit on Harry's part. Something about being seen in the Quittich showers. But Draco had only smiled and replied, "I'm the only one who should be seeing you in the shower, anyway.

It was an every-night ritual of theirs. Run into each other on some lonely castle corridor. Fight. Yell. Then Draco would take him, right then and there, just for the satisfaction of seeing Potter's eyes go wide and his mouth make that perfect, awed O.

It was so, so satisfying.

**Hey Mama- Black Eyed Peas**

There was something immensely sexy about watching Draco dance. His body moved in perfect tandem with the music, whether it was a waltz or a pulsating club beat. The fast ones were always best. His hips rolled, his feet swept the floor, and his eyes closed as he savored the music. It was voyeuristic of Harry to watch- or at least, it felt that way. But even though he danced like a girl, Draco commanded attention, demanded respect, and managed to dominate even in this effortless show of sensuality.

Harry had thought that he was going to be able to refuse the temptation of the wicked, dancing Draco.

Until he showed up in the leather pants.

Then he knew the blonde had won.

**Hair- Ashley Tisdale**

Harry wanted to get a haircut, but it simply wouldn't work.

Not for Draco, who loved making it messy in and out of the bedroom, and played with it annoyingly whenever he got the chance.

Not for Harry, who secretly liked it.

It had been a faucet of his that Draco had always focused on. First he had teased Harry about it when they were kids- mocked the unruly locks- and then, when they began dating, he _ruffled _it. Always _ruffling_ it. Then they slept together for the first time, and Draco refused to let him brush is hair for hours afterwards.

"It's too sexy," the blonde would protest. "too damn sexy."

And Harry would put away the comb. Because at the end of the day, it felt _good _to be admired.

* * *

><p>I hoped you all enjoyed! I love reviews, so it you want to make me a <em>very <em>happy jester... *looks at the **Review Button** meaningfully*

Sincerely,

Jester


	2. Chapter 2

**Song-Drabbles to get me in the Drarry mood. Btw, I totally cheat on the song-shuffle. I'm kinda picky, and then I don't stop when the song is over... I play it on repeat until I'm done. XDDD**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *Sobs***

**Warning: Yaoi. Not TOO graphic, but still.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Someone Wake Me Up- The Veronicas<strong>

Harry felt numb. It was over, for real this time. Sure, he and Draco had fought before. They had yelled at one another, snarled ugly words, thrown the occasional slap or punch. But never like this.

He had never seen Draco like that. Never that icy, not even in Hogwarts. He had said "We're done." He had walked out.

Harry hadn't seen him since.

He buried his head in his hands. For once, it was truly his fault. Really, truly. Draco and Hermione had been on good terms. Mrs. Weasley had given him a hug the last time they went to dinner. Hell, even _Ron_ was starting to come to terms with it.

But then Harry had insisted on going to the club, had insisted on dancing, had insisted on drink after drink…

…had danced too close, far too close with Seamus when Draco had left for the bathroom…

It didn't matter that Seamus had kissed him first. It didn't matter, not to Draco. Harry had kissed someone else.

He ground his palms into his eyelids until he saw lights. Such a nightmare, and he didn't know how to wake up from it.

**2. The Lonely- Christina Perry**

Draco knelt in the center of the Malfoy's ballroom, crying. So many tears- no matter how he struggled to fight the sadness, they only fell faster. All of father's lessons on composure, for nothing.

The room around him seemed to sigh an apology, a whispering consolation. But loneliness has to lips with which to speak. If it did, what would it say? Would it be kind (_you don't need them, no, not at all, and they don't need you)_ or harsh (_foul, undeserving brat! You had it all, all the love you needed and never had, and you threw it away…_)? What would the lonely say?

Draco's heart broke just a little bit more at the thought of loneliness, forever. Such a terrible thought.

**3. I Don't Care- Apocalyptica**

Slipping between the trees, Draco kept his eyes locked on the inky hair which crept along before him. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't known whether or not he wished Harry's death, but seeing him alive, knowing that the Dark Lord's men had failed, and that the burden now fell to him… It filled him with a bitter frustration that sent a surge of emotion rising in his throat.

His hand clenched down on his wand, bending the wood slightly. Harry was walking warily, but Draco doubted that he knew he was being followed. He probably assumed that after spending so many months in the woods, he was immune to being heard, being followed. Cocky as always.

After all, Draco had been living in the woods as well.

Woods-walking was like dancing on coals. You mustn't leave you foot still too long, otherwise the ground will protest your leaving, and draw attention. Harry was good, but he sometimes froze in place for innumerable seconds before moving on quickly, leaving the frosted moss below his toes moaning slightly.

Too cocky, Potter.

Of course, Draco hadn't minded that when they were together. He didn't mind having someone confident around for once. But when the strong words weakened into bluster, and Draco's parents died being questioned by the Ministry, there was nothing left in Draco's heart but anger, and bitterness.

(…_Right…?_)

And now Harry was pausing again, one of those deadly pauses. Draco didn't hesitate. He pushed off of the fallen tree he'd stood upon and made a wild dive for the Savior.

Harry's strangled shout was cut off when Draco clapped a hand over his mouth and tapped his wand to the other boy's throat. Wild green eyes recognized him in horror. Draco wondered if his face reflected his inner conflict. His training as a Death Eater, his survivalist mind, his vengeance screamed for him to take his life, to end him, to take his head to Voldemort and be celebrated.

But his heart whispered for him to stop.

Harry opened his mouth to say more of his cocky words, his empty reassurances or pleas, but Draco was off and running before the Savior could utter one syllable. Harry may've tried to follow, but even when fleeing, Draco was silent.

Even when being questioned as a traitor, he was silent.

Even when sentenced to die, he was silent.

_I guess I loved you after all._

**4. Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

"Did you know that Harry Potter doesn't wear underwear?"

The rumor was running rampant. First years turned away, scandalized, while anyone and everyone older sent him looks and knowing smirks. Even Ron and Hermione turned scarlet when they heard it. Professors determinedly avoided making eye contact.

And everyone seemed to be staring at his arse.

Harry stalked from his last class, and was confronted by a very unwelcome someone.

"Is it true?" Draco smirked. "Are you commando under there, Potter?"

Harry grabbed Draco's collar and hauled him into the nearest supply closet, practically spitting ire. "You did this!" He snarled. "You told everyone that- that-"

"Of course I did. And you pretended otherwise quite nicely. But it will be slightly more difficult to explain this." Draco exited with a smirk.

Harry stood in place for a moment, dumbfounded. Explain what?

The next morning, he found out at breakfast.

"Did you know Harry Potter sucked Draco Malfoy in a supply cupboard?"

**5. "The Take Over, The Break's Over"- Fall Out Boy**

Draco was watching again. It seemed that whenever he and Ginny were together, Draco just happened to be there, staring at him from afar with _that _look on his face. The one that was a mere footstep from the bedroom.

And after Harry's seen Draco staring, he can't help but stare back. Ginny chatters and kisses him and smiles, but even when her lips are moving on Harry's, his eyes are locked with Draco's across the corridor.

It had been a one-off. That's how it had started. And when he'd started trying to see Ginny, Draco had pulled him into a closet, and whispered, "Don't pretend that you've forgotten about me. No one ever forgets their first…"

And since then, they'd met once a month, once a week, once a night…

…Seeing the gleam of Draco's smile in the dusky darkness of the abandoned classroom as he was fucked against a wall…

…being jerked off harshly in the broom closet between classes, the thrill of their classmates' nearness only adding fuel to his fire…

…riding Draco, slow and steady for once, in the Room of Requirement, watching his lover slowly come undone…

When Ginny left him for Seamus, he found that he didn't quite care.

**6. This Love- The Veronicas**

Harry could see it in Draco's eyes. The adoration, the vulnerability, the _love_. Harry had pushed away his doubts- he knew he'd love Draco one day.

They'd struggled to be accepted as a pair, and came out on top. Everyone loved them.

Draco loved him.

And just when he thought he loved Draco back, Ginny and Dean ended it.

Lying to Draco was hard enough when he thought the lies might one day become true. But telling him that he'd be back, that the love was more than enough to keep him faithful… It hurt him, seeing the openness in Draco's face, the belief. The love.

That thrice-damned love.

Harry walked away with tears on his cheeks, but he still walked to Ginny's.

As he greeted her, as he made love to her, as he lay beside her, he was nearly silent, pensive. He didn't feel the love he used to have for her. Not even close to it. And nowhere near what he'd felt when he was with…

And Harry knew he had made a terrible mistake.

**7. White Flag- Dido**

The breakup rocked through their worlds, an angry force hell-bent on crushing any remains of their relationship. It almost succeeded.

After all, they were broken up. Broken up for good, after what they'd said to each other.

But Harry still loved Draco.

No matter how many times he woke up with an empty pillow beside him, no matter how many people he told it was over, no matter how many people flirted with him, Harry couldn't shake the heavy loss in his heart.

And then he saw Draco from across the Ministry's yearly gala. His heart stuttered, his drink sloshed in his hand.

Draco's eyes lifted slowly to meet Harry's gaze.

They were still. Then Harry slowly raised a hand in a small wave.

Draco mirrored him.

And then Harry turned away, reached for another drink. Because the man on Draco's arm had waved, too.

**8. Keep the Change, You Filthy Animal- All Time Low**

Harry stalked up to Draco, fuming. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

Draco raised an eyebrow innocently. But there was that crafty look in his eye. "I don't know what you're referring to, I assure-"

"Bollocks!" Harry shouted. "You're telling Ginny lies about me so she won't date me!"

Draco was silent, evaluating Harry's clenched fists and tensed shoulders. "If you already know what I'm doing, then why are you here?"

Harry froze, dumbstruck. Draco turned to go, the haughty smirk returning, but Harry grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. "Don't you dare walk away! Not until you tell me _why._"

"Why _what?_" Draco jerked his shoulder from Harry's grip.

"Why you're _doing this!_" Harry yelled. "You have _nothing _to gain here, absolutely _nothing_, and yet you seem intent on destroying any chances I may've had of going out with Ginny-"

Draco snorted, shaking his head. "So bloody thick," he muttered, before saying more loudly, "I may not have anything to gain, but I do have something to _lose_."

"What? What on earth could you _possibly_-"

Draco kissed him firmly on the mouth, silencing the question, before pulling back quickly and leaving Harry in the dust. "You!" He called over his shoulder.

**9. Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls**

Harry took a break from cradling his pounding head to grapple with the phone. It had been ringing on and off for the last bloody hour, each stream of bleats making Harry's head pound that much harder. He carefully placed the phone off of the cradle, and lowered himself onto the mattress so as not to jar his head. He was smiling on his pillow when the doorbell rang.

Cursing animatedly under his breath, Harry stumbled to the door and peeked through the peep hole. Another curse.

The door swung open to reveal a frazzled-looking Draco Malfoy.

"You forgot to send me my bloody-"

He stopped, staring at Harry cowering on the floor. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"You're… so… bloody… _loud_," Harry moaned. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hungover? Really, Harry?"

Draco produced a flask from inside his coat. Harry tried to wave it away, but Draco forced it closer. "It's not Vodka, it's a hangover draught. Honestly…"

As Harry took a grateful swig of the potion, Draco forced his way in and started rifling through the mess of papers on Harry's kitchen table. "Have you seen my case files? We're trying that loony witch who kept trying to turn muggle children into teapots…"

"On the coffeetable," Harry responded, feeling better by the second. Draco's potions always had a minty taste, because the blonde couldn't stand bad breath. It came in handy.

"Thanks," Draco murmured, flicking through the papers before stuffing them into his briefcase. "I'll be going- oof!"

Draco went toppling to the floor, having tripped on Crookshanks, who was rooming with Harry for the week while Hermione was studying for the Wizarding Bar.

Harry froze as Draco's face halted a few inches from his own. Both of them stared.

"We're still broken up," Draco murmured. His eyes had strayed to Harry's lips.

"We could always break up again tomorrow?" Harry offered with a small smile.

The case files were abandoned on the floor.

**10. Bluebird- Christina Perri**

Harry was walking along the main street of Hogsmead, minding his own business. Alone, as usual- after the breakup, he had begun to appreciate silence.

Which was why he was shocked when his silence was so rudely interrupted.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "I've been looking all over for you, you ninny! Where've you been?"

Before he could answer, she'd already dragged him into the Hog's Head, chattering all the way. Eventually, they caught a booth, and she slung him into the seat across from her, and she nailed him with the question. "Is it true? Are you and Draco broken up for good?"

He nodded, and she cooed in sympathy, a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Well, that's dreadful… Do you think he's ready to date someone else?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how the next half-hour passed. But he was abruptly alone again, and after a moment's hesitation, he was off and running to the street, where he could Apparate to Draco's and warn him.

But on his doorstep, Harry couldn't bring himself to say the words. Draco was silent, too.

And somehow, they ended up on Draco's couch, snogging the life out of one another, hands under shirts and clawing at one another for more, more-

_Crash!_

Their heads snapped up to look at the door, which shuddered in its frame. Through the window, they could see Pansy Parkinson vanishing up the drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, such fun! *Twirls* I-I mean... A-hem...<strong>

_*******THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ JUST RELAX!*******_

**Okay, hi. I've started construction on the sequel, but I haven't figured out the entire plotline yet. This is where I ask for SUGGESTIONS! Any prompt, any time period (Past, present) any people involved! This is when you get to say, "Hey, Jester! I really hated what you're doing to (insert character here). I'd rather he/she be... (etc)." **

**I will do my best to take your thoughts and preferences into account, and may write drabbles for the ones I can't squeeze in. **

**ALSO! If you guys have NAME IDEAS for the sequel, tell me! I have NO IDEA WHATSOEVER what is could be. Seriously. Anything.**

**But if you haven't read it, then you can just review, and go on your merry way. Or you could read it, of course... ;)**

**Thank you guys for your support and (Hopefully!) your ideas!**

**Sincerely,**

**Jester.**


End file.
